Kouen and You
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: You, Imonoyama Rin, was suddenly told that you re replacing your half brother's daughter's place of becoming the fiance of the first son of the KOU empire. Set in the present time. LEMON in future chapters Ren Kouen x OC (You) Imonoyama Rin
1. Chapter 1

You were seated awkwardly in one of the private room of a nice restaurant with your mother and certain man who said he was from the Kou.

Certain powerful family, and your family, the Imonoyama's are part of their household...that was what the man had explained. But being in the second family of your father, you, your mother and your two sisters weren't taken in by the main Imonoyama, so therefore, your mother has to do the living since the main family will not support you and your sisters.

Well, it doesn't really matters now, you and your family made it out alive and all of you have already graduated from a certain university and your two other sisters had their own family now and is happy. As for you, since you just graduated, you are still hanging out around your mom and having quality time with her.

It was fun. living freely...you don't know no what happened to the main family and your other sibling...you don't even know them.

It doesnt matter...until this guy appeared and invited your mother together with you out...It was unusual that you mother had agreed...it seems that she already knew something about this.

"The Imonoyama is part of the household, you are most likely, informed of that already right, Maria?" The man said.

"Yes, of course. Sakujun told me once about this already." your mother said.

"Then that is great." The man said, "Since, the main family is at the US at the moment, as the second family of Imonoyama Sakujun, your daughter Rin, will be replacing the place of Imonoyama Sōjun's daughter, Mai. As Young Master's Bride."

You almost choked upon hearing these things...

Imonoyama Sōjun is your father's eldest son, on his first family.

The man pushed his glasses with his middle finger and turned to you.

"I expect you to act accordingly, Miss Rin." He said to you. "I expect something good from your daughter, Maria. Since its you, I know you have led her to great knowledge of not defying the young master's will..."

Your mother only nodded.

"What!?" You stood up, "Don't I have any say in this!?" slamming your hand on the table.

"Rin!"Your mother reprimanded you.

"MA!" you argued, "I don't even fu-" you groaned instead, sitting down upon meeting your mother's glare.

"Ah, a wild cat." the man commented. You glared at him but dropped it.

"Great. All you have to do is be an obedient person beside the young master, and everything will be fine. Young master doesn't really care about his fiancés, so you still get to live your life normally." He added.

'Well, that eases everything...'

"Wait- fiancés?!" You gasped.

"Yes, you are the 15th. The rest was...well, not to his liking." The man informed you.

A smile formed from your lips, if you acted like a shit, then he'll probably dump you...later on...

"But I'm warning you, miss Rin." You glared at him as if he can read your mind. "If you do anything that will make the young master mad, I believe that I might consider sending your family away-"

"Attorney-san!" You shouted, "Touch my family and I make sure you will be harmed in all possible ways that I can." without thinking, you have picked up a table knife and had your knees support you on the table, reaching up to point the knife on the man's neck.

"Rin!" Your mother took the knife from you.

"An Imonoyama indeed." He said, smirking at you.

You hated the man on the first time meeting him, and you hated him more now.

"Your movements are fast, as expected from the Imonoyama's. But I hope you were able to use that back at the university." His eyes glinted knowingly and you stepped back, he was holding something that you were keeping for years now...

"What happened back at the university?" Your mother asked.

"No-"

"Nothing much, Maria." He answered, looking at you, "I believe your daughter have moved on now and didn't want to go back and reminisce the past..." He gave your mother a great smile.

"YOU-"

"Well then, miss Rin." the man stood up, "You will be meeting the young master soon. I'll call you by then." He said finally before he stood up and bowed to your mother.

Your mother doesn't seemed to mind that he was pissing you off. And it seems like the man knows your secret too... He must've looking into your profile...

_***present***_

Today, you were doing your part-time job as a tutor. You weren't allowed to get a real job because the bastard of a lawyer said so...but you still do part time job tutoring nursery class whenever their teacher's not around.

On your way home, you decided to meet up with your friend at Shibuya.

The two of you decided to hang around and talk. She was aware of your current situation too.

"So did you meet the guy you're engage with?" She asked.

"No." You answered. "I wish he would just find someone else...like...he'll meet someone on his way home, and fall in love with the woman, and cancel everything because he's wayyyyy attracted to the woman or something like that..." You quietly sipped your coffee.

Your friend laughed at you, and the conversation went on...until the two of you noticed that it was already late.

"7:30pm" Your friend can't believe it. "We've been like talking for 5hours straight?"

"Well, werent we used to doing that back during college?" you told her, "We almost got locked one time…"

"Yeah, that one too!" The two of you chuckled and eventually took your leave, leaving the cup of coffees on your table.

"This way, Ayumi." You called your best friend, looking over your shoulder; That moment you didn't realize that there is someone standing in your way.

*bump*

"Ow." You groaned, "Sorry, I wasn't looking." You apologized immediately.

"Don't worry, no damage done" His voice made you immediately look up, it was like his presence is big threat to our entire being,

A tall, well-built man with red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, wearing a suit.

"!" His red eyes bore into yours for a couple of seconds, and you can swear that yours showed how scared of you that moment and immediately retreated two steps away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." You apologized again, and bowed.

"Nothing to worry about it," He said, looking at down at you, staring and studying your appearance.

"Rin, are you okay?" you friend approached you.

"Yea. I'm good. Come let's get to the station, it's getting late." You answered. Then you nodded at the man earlier, but he was no longer there in front of you.

_He disappeared…_

_he's scary…_

_and tall and handsome, _

_but someone I don't want to get near…_

_His presence makes you want to run away and don't want to be anywhere near him_

"Over here, Master Kouen." A man opened the doors of the building so that the red haired man can enter, but before he entered, he turned to where the young lady earlier went off .

He watched you retreated to the train station with your friend.

He remembered the look in your eyes; it was a frightened look yet holding a great fire of stubbornness?

'_Interesting…'_ he thought, now he is wondering what does his new fiancé looks like… and He wished that she'll be an entertaining one.

_If not, then I'll be looking for that young lady earlier… _he decided_._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Sakujun and **__**Sōjun **_are both names from Saiunkoku Monogatari. I just used them since they re quite similar to the KOU's name.

_KOUEN is not MINE...I just wish he would be tho..._


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, since the day you were informed that you'll be a replacement of that relative of yours named Mai; you begin to be a little cranky over little things.

You noticed it yourself. Before, you always stay at the living room doing stuffs and pissing off your sister, but lately you weren't really even talking to them or spending time with them, you always go out with your best friend, and stay out late now.

It's not that you hate your family, your mother has nothing to do with it, but your father...no, the main family, the fucking main family who was quietly living in the US-it was supposed to be that brat Mai in your place.

"Who is this Mai, mother?" You asked one day.

"She's the daughter of your older brother." Then after hearing that, you turned away and went to your room.

_**(Vrrrrrrr vrrrrrr)**_

Your phone vibrated and you immediately grabbed it.

It was a mail from you best friend, asking if you want to meet up.

Of course you want to.

"So, it's been a month now Rin." Your friend started again, "have you met the guy already?"

Your eyes moved from the window to your brunette friend.

"Not yet." You smiled happily, "He should just disappear or something...or just do something until the time the main family comes back so that that Mai-girl will be on my place."

"Maybe he's not handsome..." you suddenly said.

"What if he's handsome?" Your friend contradicted, you pondered at the idea.

"Do I look like a person who goes after good looks?"

"Well, he's rich-"

"I can do well without money, gosh! You know that I can produce money if I can only work-but that bastard of a lawyer just won't let me!" You whined.

"He should just disappear for real! Like all these stuffs isn't really happening!" You sighed.

"But isn't that kind of nice-you're always one of those who seek thrills back during college..." your friend smiled at you. You frowned at the thought.

"Yes, I do like thrills...but stuffs like this aren't fun." You sighed and turned to the window of the cafe.

That exact moment your phone rung.

You opened it there was an incoming call from the Kou lawyer.

"Well aren't you going to answer that?" Your friend asked.

"Ugh...it's the bastard who knows everything." you groaned and cancelled the call.

_**(vrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrrr)**_

Once again your phone was vibrating and this time, it was a text message.

'You cancelled the call miss Rin, please be informed that your location is already registered, and I'll be picking you up in less than 15 minutes. We need to get you to the Airport immediately. Your flight I'll be 10pm tonight."

"Airport?" You spoke louder, in surprise. "Tonight!?"

"What is wrong Rin?" Your friend asked you.

"He didn't even tell me where I am going!?" You cried. "I'm going to get killed." you murmured. "What should I do?!"

"Nothing of course." A voice called behind you, and you and your friend turned to his direction.

It was no other than the bastard of a lawyer...

"Miss Rin." He called you, "If you're done, we need to go." he said.

"Don't I need to get back home first?" You asked worriedly.

"No need, I have informed your mother about the sudden departure," he said pushing his glasses in the process "Your clothes will be taken care off." he informed you.

"B-but"

"Miss Rin, we don't have time left." He said, "I know it's sudden, but the young master is the one who arranged this."

"T-the young master?" you stuttered, following him after separating from your equally confused friend.

"Yes. It seems that he wanted to meet you all of a sudden."

"But why do we have to go to the airport? Why do I need to go somewhere?"

"I don't know either. Just behave." He instructed and handed you a small paper bag. "Here, when we get to the Airport, you change into this." he said, "Then proceed to gate written on your ticket."

"Aren't you coming?" you asked.

"No." He sighed, "I have a lot of work to finish. You'll be on your own. So behave."

You stared quietly at the car's window as he drives you to the airport.

"Aniue," A certain red haired guy with freckles handed down a folder infront of Ren Kouen's table.

"What is this, Koumei?" he asked, opening the folder curiously.

"It was mixed with the documents that I have to return to the finance department. I believe it's yours."

A piece of photo slid down the table and Koumei picked it up.

"A young lady, Aniue?" He inquired.

"So it seems." There as a sudden grin on his face, "Small world." He added.

"You're interested in her." Koumei stated.

"Koumei, book me flight to -" Standing up, Kouen walked to the glassed wall behind his seat. There he can see the entire city of Shibuya.

"Okay." Koumei then placed the photo of a young black haired young lady in her early twenties, talking to someone on her phone.

"Look like we'll be meeting again soon, Imonoyama Rin." he said.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
